


Phantom heat

by Nonameyet



Category: bts, jimin - Fandom, suga bts, yoongi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Soft!Jimin, alpha!yoongi, dom!yoongi, omega!jimin, shy!Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonameyet/pseuds/Nonameyet
Summary: A short story about yoongi sleeping and Jimin going in phantom-heat.





	Phantom heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologize for grammar mistakes right before you start reading, its my first time writing in English and actually publishing it.
> 
> Also! This is manly smut, so read at own risk.

Yoongi had been really busy throughout the past few weeks and had only seen his Partner once or twice a week. They missed each other, of course they did, but school and work we‘re not leaving as much freetime as they both would like to have.

So Jimin really appreciates that he‘s about to spend the weekend at Yoongis, who maybe reported himself as sick just so he could spend time with his Omega, but told him that he had three days off.

It was rather chilly outside causing jimin to shiver slightly as he made his way to yoongis apartment. Yoongi was already waiting for him, smiling softly as soon as his Boyfriend got in sight.  
„Hey baby“ yoongi said softly as he wrapped his arms around jimin, who kind of pressed himself on his alpha. He led him inside, closing the frontdoor with his feet, because jimin made no signs of letting his alpha go. „I‘ve missed you so much..“, Jimin whisperd after they stood there for a while, both just enjoying the presence of each other. „I missed you, too, Jimin..“, Yoongi said and started to loosen his tight grip on the smaller boy, taking a step back just so he could look at him.

„I‘d say we eat, I ordered your favorite chinese food and maybe I have a movie you‘d like to watch“, said yoongi with a knowing smirk on his face as he walked inside his livingroom where the food was placed on the Table and a Movie on the TV, paused.  
Jimin didn‘t know how hungry he was until he saw the delicious food and his stomach started to growl. Yoongi laughed lightly at that, because Jimin cheeks turned peach in embarrassment as he sat next to his hyung.

They both ate in silence, the Movie turned out to be „Intouchables“, a movie Jimin wanted to watch for a while now. They started cuddling once they were done eating and yoongi couldn‘t stop wondering why Jimin was so quiet. Normally he wouldn‘t be able to shut up, would tell Yoongi everything he‘d done the last couple of days and somehow end up telling him about his favorite tvshow and how he didn‘t like the last Episode. But he was quiet and it was worrying him.

„Jiminie?“, Yoongi whispered as he kissed his neck softly, wanting nothing than to comfort him and to make him talk about whats upsetting him. „hmm?“, he humms softly and smiles at the sudden presence of yoongis lips at his neck. „What got you so quiet? Everything okay?“, he sat up and turned to look at Yoongi. Suddenly there were tears forming in his eyes and he quickly turned to the Tv again, making Yoongis worry nothing but worse and he immediatly laid his hand on his cheek to turn his face back to him. „You okay? Jimin? What is it?“, in his head he was ready for everything. From Jimin saying he killed someone and regretting it to him wanting to break up with him or that somebody in his family died. Jimin broke into sobs right as Yoongi started caressing his cheek and threw himself on his Alpha, burying his head in Yoongis chest, who wrapped his strong arms around his small Omega to give him strenght somehow. „Jimin-ah, talk to me, please?“, he did not know why it came out as a question. 

It took some minutes of soothing stroking through jimins hair and kissing his neck until the blonde Omega managed to whisper „I missed you so much, I thought you forgot about me when I was alone at night. I-I thought yo-you didn‘t.. I w-..“, Jimin was just sad. Yoongi had been so busy the past few weeks, only some calls and quick texts and when they met he was always doing paperwork. He knew his Alpha was working hard because work was really stressing him, but the lack of affecion and attention was just giving him anxieties.  
Yoongi sushed him by kissing him passionately. He then broke the kiss, saying „Jimin-ah, I missed you, too. You don‘t know how much. Work was just extremly hard recently, you know? I‘m sorry, I never knew you felt like that. You need to talk about such as things okay?“, he kept a serious face and Jimin nodded. 

Eyes going heavy, he knew it was already late, so they both decided it was for the best to sleep now, since they had the whole weekend for just them two.

After brushing their teeth and washing up they soon were cuddling in Yoongi‘s bed. „Goodnight, Jimin, I love you“, the black-haired man somehow managed to say while yawning. „mhh-love y-uhh- too“, Jimin mumbeld and made yoongi sigh in affection about his cuteness. Slowy both of them fell asleep.

It was around 2 am when Jimin suddenly woke up, feeling nothing but hot. He Immediately thought he was in heat but that couldn‘t be because his heat was last week, something he didn‘t tell Yoongi, even tho he needed him so much in that time but he didn‘t want to interrupt him by doing whatever he was doing.

The Omega decided to get a Glass of Cold water, quietly standing up with wobbly legs. When he couldn‘t smell his Alpha anymore he whined lightly, wanting nothing but his hyung to touch him. He wanted Yoongi to make it stop, he knew he needed him badly but Yoongi was never the nicest after being woken up. Quickly Jimin grabbed Yoongi‘s hoodie he was wearing before they went to bed and made his way to the kitchen.  
While drinking the cold water he couldn‘t help but smell at his boyfriends hoodie, making him grow hard inside his tight underwear. He knew he couldn‘t get back to bed without waking the sleeping beauty up, so he threw himself on top of the couch. 

After a while he turned around, getting hotter and hotter as he smelled his alphas cologne on the hoodie, so he started grinding on the Polster, just so he could get the feeling off of him. The pure need he was feeling for his hyung was not making the Situation any better, because he was feeling the slick already leaking out of him, making him whine. He tried his best to keep himself quiet, as he turned around, starting to pump his length so he would come soon and stop feeling like he‘s burning inside-out. 

In the Bedroom Yoongi was already waking up, when he felt how empty his bed was. He looked around, a little shocked when he couldn‘t see his Omega but smell him. He got up, searching for him and stood still as soon as Jimin got in his sight. Panting, his small fist pumping his already throbbing dick up and down and tightly shutting his eyes as he was (as quietly as he could) moaning Yoongis name.

Yoongi grew hard himself, his inner Alpha was ready to breed his Omega as a deep and low growl formed in his throat. Jimin whined loudly as he saw his alpha, feeling nothing but guilt and embarrassment. Yoongi made his way to him, climbing on top of him and starting to smell the Omega more and more as he was nosing his neck. „Fuck, Jiminie, why didn‘t you wake me up?“, he saw the mess Jimin had already made. His lightgrey underwear was soaked in his pre-cum and slick. Jimin couldn‘t think straight anymore, the only thing in his mind was his Alphas knot and how extremly he needed it. „Alpha, A-Alpha, I-..“, Jimin moaned as he started to thrust his hips up at yoongis.  
Kissing Jimins Throat and scent-marking him Yoongi asked: „What do you need, Jimin? Talk to me.“ and Jimin didn‘t even know what he wanted. He felt need, pure need and tried to show that to his mate by grinding down on Yoongis thigh and whispering „Alpha, I need your knot, please~“, in a high-piched voice and Yoongi couldn‘t help but growl and turn him around.

„God, jimin how long have you been here without me?“, he removed jimins underwear, starting to kiss his way to jimins whole. Jimin was a moaning mess, he didn‘t even care anymore how early in the morning it was and kept moaning louder, only to have Yoongi shushing him by a sloppy kiss.  
Yoongi inserted a Finger, groaning at how perfectly and easy it was to finger Jimin. „m-more..“, Jimin whined as he started to grind down on Yoongis fingers. Yoongi didn‘t hesitate at his omegas wish and inserted one, then two fingers more, jimin was already streched enough what he welcomed very well. Taking some of jimins slick he rubbed his cock and placed it at his entrance and slowly started to insert himself in his omega. Jimin groaned and moaned, but yet everything was going to slow for his liking and need, so he pushed back so that his Hyung was completely in him, causing them to moan loudly. Jimin loved the strech, as it seemed to silence his need and temperatur from rising. „Fucking shit“, Yoongi grunted and began to thrust his hips back and forth. 

Jimin was rubbing his own cock while yoongi was fucking him rougher and faster with every thrust. So Jimin didn‘t last that much longer, releasing his cum with a high and loud moan. The clench around yoongis dick made him come, too. „Do you want me to knot you?“, he asked while riding out his high. „Y-Yes, p-please“, Jimin whimpered as he made himself small, showing his submissiveness to the dominant alpha. It was maybe 10 seconds later that yoongi felt his cock swelling inside of Jimin and he was panting and sweaty overall. Totally wrecked they both cuddeld up on the couch, yoongi making sure to not hurt the oversensitive whole of the Omega.

After a while of them catching their breathes yoongi decided to confront jimin about the situation.  
„Jimin?“, he whispered and kissed his neck softly, earning a hum of him. „Why didn‘t you wake me up? Are you in heat? Why didn‘t I smell it then and why,.. um just why didn‘t you tell me? I‘m sure you knew.“, he said it as softly as he could, not wanting to hurt his little omega that he loved so much. „N-No, I was in heat last week.“, Jimin was sniffling, „I was Embarrassed and you- you don‘t like being woken up, so I left“, Yoongi tried to comfort him by caressing his hips, it was just now that he wondered why Jimin had his Hoodie on and why he didn‘t took it off if he was so hot. „‘S okay, jiminie, there‘s nothing to cry about~“, he whispered and once again started kissing him behind his ear. „But why didn‘t you tell me back then?“ -“I was upset. You were ignoring me and I didn‘t want to show that I needed you so much, becaus it seemed like you didn‘t need me.“,the blonde omega atmitted. „Yah, Jimin-ah that‘s not true. ´Í‘ll be there for you, when you‘re there for me, too´, remember?“, Yoongi sang-song Jimin‘s favorite quote from his all-time favorite movie. Jimin nodded at that. „Yeah.. ‘m sorry about that.“, he murmured and turned his head so he could look at yoongi. Both smiled at each other. „I love you, Yoongi-hyung, I‘m sorry for acting up like this“, is what yoongi heard after the omega buried his head in the pillow. „It‘s alright. Next time I‘ll try to make more room for us in my shedule, yeah?“, jimin nodded.

In silence they both fell asleep, tightly wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this.  
> I Appreciate critic and tips to improve my writing skills. :)
> 
> Tumblr: bluemoon90-17


End file.
